Conceal and Reveal
by anastasia 1234
Summary: Elsa Queen. At Arendelle High, she's known as the Ice Queen, due to her solitary antics that both intrigue and irritate the other students. Jack Frost found himself interested in what lay behind the detached resolve of this cold beauty. She was untamable. He was persistent. She was annoyed. He was charming. She wanted to be alone. He followed. How long can this chase last? AU
1. Chapter 1: Distracted

_I'm still unsure how I feel about this pairing, but Elsa I absolutely love. And so far, I haven't seen anything else that fits better. In fact, I'm rather growing on this. Tell me what you like and decide if I should continued._

_First ever cross over! I don't own anything from Frozen, or Rise of the Guardian_

_Ps: There's a little bit a love triangle. One sided Rapunzel/Jack at the beginning of the story. As soon as I heard THAT pairing, I was like bleck! No offense, but I was surprised that it ever became popular. Oh well, everyone has opinions. _

* * *

_Distracted_

_Jack~_

Blue eyes darted, before quickly snapping back to the attention of his friend's who were animatedly chatting all around him.

_Focus Jack. You're being ridiculous._

Trying desperately to tune into the faded voices, it wasn't long before once again, a glance was sent across the cafeteria, before again muttering a curse and turning away.

It was impossible, it seemed. To keep his eyes parted from her for very long. Despite all the chaos of the lunch room around him, his view remained on her.

She was oblivious. With black glasses perched on her nose, encircling big blue eyes, her platinum blonde hair pinned up in a pattern.

It was the same every day. Every day she sat at the same table, by herself, declining invites, ignoring insults, and simply remained in her preferred solitude. She wore black skinny jeans with a blue V-neck, a silver chain around her throat as she munched quietly on an apple slice with her eyes glued to the book in front of her.

From the distance, he could still see her eyes dart back and forth as she read, her colored lips pursed in focus.

"Jack..."

Elsa Queen. She was an enigma to all the school. Some judged her silence, others tried probing her to join their groups, and several boys had tried charm. All of these failed any effect on the so called 'ice queen' of Arendelle High. She remained detached to the world. Her cold exterior both repelled and attracted her peers, but Jack remained the most attentive to her every move.

"Jack?"

What was it about her that had him enraptured? What lay beneath her icy mask? Maybe that was why she interested him so...he had a closer relation with ice than most.

"Jack!"

Ripped from his reverie, silver hair fluttered at the sharp snap of his head as he turned to the blonde that sat across from the table. Green eyes were staring at him with a furrowed brow. "Huh? What?"

Clearing his throat, he gave a crooked grin to cover up being flustered. "Heh, sorry Rapunzel. I'm just a little distracted today."

Rapunzel sighed, adjusting the straps of her pink summer dress. "It's fine. I just would have stopped talking ten minutes ago if I would have known you weren't paying attention."

Jack sent her an apologetic look as Hiccup scoffed from nearby, his arm loosely draped around Astrid as he sent a cheeky smile towards his friend. "Right. Distracted. You're distracted every day, Frost. You've been staring at the Ice Queen ever since she arrived a month ago."

This sent all but an agitated looking Rapunzel into fits of snickers. Jack jolted at being caught in his act, quickly declining the jab with a shake of his head.

"I have not! I just...I'm looking at the clock that's near her..."

Eugene slapped his back and laughed. "Ha! Right, only if the clock has silver blond hair and," here he added effect of batting his eyes suggestively, "pretty blue eyes that sparkle."

Nudging him harshly with his elbow, the silver haired teen frowned. "I...oh shut up."

This sent another set of chuckles around the table before Merida pointed with a grin. "Oh look! She's actually putting down her book!"

All heads turned to see that Elsa indeed did close her novel before stretching her arms gracefully. She stood from her empty table and stretched again, arching her back as her shirt rode up her hips an inch. Finishing this, the group of friends watched in surprise as her long fingers pulled the thick black glasses off her nose revealing the entirety of her pretty face.

Eugene let out a low whistle. "You know, looking close, I can see why you always stare at her..."

This earned the horse rider another smack on the head before all continued to watch her move, peaked in interest to watch the mysterious girl reach back and undo a bit of her hair, letting the flaxen strands fall into a low over the shoulder braid as she pushed back her fringe.

Jack couldn't help it, a _woah _escaped his lips before he could stop it. The simple release of her unneeded accessories revealed just the slightest more of the girl underneath, and she was beautiful indeed.

As Elsa picked up her tray and strode to the trash bins to rid of her garbage, the group of friends turned their stares away and looked at one another with wide eyes.

Hiccup was the first to speak. "She's..." Astrid glared sharply, causing the lanky brunette to gulp alarmingly and tug at his sleeve to finish his sentence. "...uh...she's _ok-ay _looking."

The blonde rolled her cobalt eyes and punched his shoulder anyway. "Nice try idiot."

Eugene, not one to hold back, gave a wolfish grin. "Are you kidding? How did I not notice before? The Ice Queen is _hot!_"

Jack nodded in agreement, his eyes still lingering to where she replaced herself at her table. "Yeah...she's...gorgeous."

Large green eyes glared at him from across the table, but this went unnoticed by the oblivious teen.

* * *

_Elsa~_

Walking down the hallways, the bustling crowds caused need to weave her steps around each coming body. Elsa clutched her books to her chest, feeling exposed. Today, she had taken off her fake glasses and pinned hair to her more realistic look. She had adorned the previous features to keep others at bay, knowing she would most likely be taken as a 'nerd' of types, but after so long, they had been annoying and she felt the need to remove them.

With her blue eyes glued to her own black boots, she was taken off guard by the hard slam that pushed her back to the locker. Arms falling to her sides as books fell to the floor, she winced before glaring at the person before her.

Tiana stood before her in a green skirt and white blouse, hands on hips as she leered at the blonde. "Look where you're going, Ice Queen."

Elsa boiled, clenching her fists as the girl cackled. Usually, she would just let these things happen as not to attract attention, but after having already changed her usual dressing today, she couldn't help but feel the need to let her temper rage as well.

_'Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show. Conceal. Don't feel, or everyone will know.'_

She chanted this to herself with her eyes shut tight. Yes she could feel her temperature begin to rise again, as long as she didn't lose control...

"I mean its bad enough you're such a snob, but then you're sister is a blubbering idiot!"

Elsa's eyes snapped open, blazing with blue fire as she moved faster than the 'princess' realized. Stepping forward, she gripped the retreating prig's shoulders and slammed her backwards against the lockers, resounding a loud crash from the impact.

"Don't you say a _thing _about my sister!" Slender fingers gripped the collar of Tiana's shirt, her face sneered in hers. "Say one thing about Anna, and I'll make sure you're _very _well acquainted with the nurse!"

With the raven haired bully's brown eyes wide, Elsa gave one last hard shove before releasing her and stalking away, not even bothering to retrieve her scattered school books.

Other students began to surround the scene, eyes wide in bewilderment at the quiet girl who was the target of most stinging sentiments, suddenly allowing her rage to control her actions.

Elsa was aware of the whispers that would start, and she knew that all eyes were on her as she pushed her way through the thickening bodies.

Everything seemed so small, she could feel her hands sparking with ice and snow, and knew she had to free herself from the confinement of school before she let loose a blizzard.

As she finally reached the doors to outside, she wasted no time in running out and across the field.


	2. Chapter 2: Clash

_Wow. I can't believe this random little pick up actually gained attention. Ha, thanks everyone! And to Saturn, who had said something about Tiana, I needed another Disney character to play that part, and it took a long time, but I finally just decided on her since I've only seen bits and pieces of the movie and could easily sculpt her character in my mind. Sorry, it was necessary for the story :P Anyways, thanks for the support everyone! This chapter was a little bit harder since I wasn't ever 100% sure if I would continue the story, but here I am!_

_Also, I'm not writing this story as Jack sees her and falls in love_ right away._ I don't want that to be implied, I just want him to find her enticing, and his boyish curiosity kinda pulls him toward her. It'll be a little longer till anything beyond attraction is shown, cause relationships take time in real life :)_

_I don't own RotG's, Frozen, or Tangles, Brave, HtTyD...you get the picture._

* * *

_Clash_

_Jack~_

Jack had finished his lunch in peace, having finally cleared his head and headed for class. As he walked and talked with Hiccup and Eugene, their conversation was suddenly drowned out by the rising of voices as a circle of people flooded toward the right of the hall.

Eugene frowned. "What's going on?"

"No idea, let's check it out!" Hiccup, ever the curious, began marching forward into the dense mound of students as they pushed their way through.

A hard slam of the lockers was heard, and Jack's eyes widened. "Is this a fight?"

"Sounds like it."

Still unable to peer just above the heads of taller students, Jack listened intently for the sound of what could have caused the ruckus.

"_Say one thing about Anna, and I'll make sure you're _very _acquainted with the nurse!"_

Silver blue eyes widened. Was that...Elsa's voice?

Urgently, he pushed himself to the front, just catching the sight of platinum hair disappearing into the crowds and heading towards the door outside. Left behind amongst the chaos was her scattered books, and a shocked Tiana who slid down with her back to the wall, hands coming to wrap around themselves as her friends began circling around and hovering.

One in particular reached out her hand to her friend's forehead, and gasped before pulling away.

Her eyes were wide as she looked upon her shivering friend.

"She's as cold as ice. What did that freak do to you?"

Jack looked to Hiccup and Eugene, both with the same puzzled expressions on their faces as he had.

What had just happened?

* * *

_Elsa~_

Elsa paced the grass, ignoring the frost bitten green blades that turned white beneath her touch. Her hands fidgeted in front of her, a nervous habit she had developed long ago.

_That was close. Too close. I nearly lost control...It almost happened again._

Long lashes dropped to her cheek as a memory painted itself behind her lids. She had frozen her entire town over, having to run from those who expected it was her. Several of the witnesses had shouted names after her, ones such and monster, freak, sorceress...witch.

After being on the move for so long, and the passing of her parents, she made it her goal to keep her sister safe from everyone and everything, even herself. All the jibes from the other students around her meant nothing to her. She was far too calloused to be bothered by the petty opinions of other teens who knew nothing beyond sports and their clothes and gloss.

Still, her nerves had been rubbed the wrong way, and she still found it hard to conceal the beast inside her that wanted to run, to release full power and be _free._

But her freedom hurt others, so she continued to withhold the monster.

"Uh, excuse me? ...Elsa?"

Pivoting on her heel in surprise, Elsa was surprised to see a boy she had seen around the halls before, with silver hair and gray-blue eyes like a frosted pond. He stood at the edge of the school field, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he slowly approached her.

Blinking, she took a steady step back. Already she had been on the verge of letting loose, if this boy pushed her any further, she would have reached her limit.

Still, he didn't seem to be looking for trouble, but she remained weary. "What do you want?" she asked, hoping she came across neutral and not harsh or nervous.

The teen gave a small grin. "Uh, nothing...I mean...I just." His tongue fumbled for words, and Elsa arched a brow. Was she really so intimidating? Her mouth twitched in amusement as he smacked his own forehead.

"Okay, what I'm trying to say is, my name is Jack. And I sorta caught the tail end of the little escapade back there...and...you forgot your books."

Unable to hide her shock at the kind gesture, she stared as he held out her own materials towards her with a charming smile. Since when did someone pay attention to what she needed? The only other boys to have done anything of the sort had tried for a date, it was possible this 'Jack' was after the same things.

Cautiously, she reached out and snatched her books and brought them close to her. "Thanks...I guess." Eyes dropping, she waited for him to leave. When he didn't seem to be moving from his spot, she looked up at him once more to see him staring.

Normally, she would snap or threaten at any male who looked at her so plainly, but he didn't seem to be checking her out with inappropriate intentions, instead, he seemed to be marveling at something on her. A curiosity sparkled in his blue orbs as he continued to watch her.

Jack finally pulled himself from the wonder of being up close to her, and offered a sincere smile. He didn't want her thinking he wanted something from, he merely wanted to become acquainted with her.

"So! Elsa, right? Tiana can be a jerk, huh?"

Elsa studied him, slowly moving closer in a circular motion as though she were a predator searching whether he was edible. "Yes...she normally is. Although I could say that about most individuals I know," she deadpanned.

The Ice Queen watched as Jack let out a laugh, his teeth sparkling as he continued to radiate a boyish charm. "Ha! Well, it sounds like you've been hanging around the wrong people! I know plenty of folk who would enjoy your company."

"I highly doubt that." She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

Jack stepped forward and shrugged pleasantly. "Well I'm enjoying your company right now, so if that counts for anything..." He finished this sentence with a chuckle.

_Is he flirting? Ugh._

Turning away as she brushed her braid to the side, she gave a huff. "No, it doesn't. Now if you don't mind..."

"Oh come on! Can't we have a conversation before you bolt?" He pleaded.

Elsa whipped around and glared. "You're _supposed _to be in class right now." Leaning on her hip, a smirk came across her face. "And why the sudden interest? You lose a bet?"

Jack looked confused. "What? No! I just want to talk!"

A hum came from her magenta lips as she looked at him flatly. "We're already talking. And I have somewhere I need to be."

Before he could protest, she turned and was already striding off, a swing in her hips with her chin held haughtily high.

Frowning, he shoved his hands in his pockets and began his way back towards the school, shaking his head as he sighed.

_Maybe she really _is _the Ice Queen everyone claims her to be._

* * *

_I hope Elsa didn't come off b***** in this, I want to make it so her character just really tries to withdraw herself from everyone. Hope you liked! _


	3. Chapter 3: Pairing

_Wow. I really did not know how to do this chapter at first. I have several key point events that I know need to take place yet, but finding how to weave the story fluently to get to those moments is kinda hard. I'll be honest, this is definitely not on of my proudest works, but I'm trying. I hope you like. Putting together how each character would act in different situations is also difficult, so if their OOC at all, I apologize. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and all the follows and favorites guys. In the next chapter or two, you'll actually be seeing some action._

_P.s: Although it has only been hinted once so far, Jack does have powers too, but not so much as usual. I'm having it so he can make his staff materialize when he wants, but all he can do is have the wind carry him to fly. _

_Anyways, enough with the mushy stuff. :) Here ya go._

_I don't own anything._

* * *

_Pairing_

_Jack~_

Jack sighed heavily, his cheek smashed against the palm of his hand as his elbow was propped on his desk. Dully, the teacher babbled on as the clock ticked in aggravating pauses and beats, seemingly slower than time _should _be.

It was only yesterday that he had encountered the well known Ice Queen of Arendelle high. And after replaying the moment in his head several times, he decided to just let it remain as it was. He would take opportunities as they came, but she seemed so untouchable in a sense, he wasn't sure if he would break through that exterior.

A part of him wanted to throw everything over his shoulder and forget it. Why should he care about this girl anyway? There was no law or promise he had to keep, so why try so hard? It wasn't logical in a sense. It could be counted as crazy even.

But upon this thought, a smirk played on his lips. That was the catch.

He was Jack Frost, he didn't _do _logical, it wasn't his way. No, he was the type to approach the challenge, to_ try_ the crazy.

This was what drove him onward, as well as the sights he stole of her when she thought she was alone. Whether it be in the library, or in the back corner desk, he could see her mind traveling a mile a minute, and he had to wonder what such a girl thought about all day. Her small smiles were broken, and any chance of laughter bubbling from her throat was always quickly covered by her hands, which were often gloved. It was like she couldn't see anything beyond what was bleak, and she fought to retain what was good in herself; this made him want to figure her out even more.

"Mr. Frost?"

Shattering his scattered thoughts, he jolted and sat up straight upon the teacher's gaze. "Huh, yeah?"

A few snickers resounded from the room, which he brushed off with a relaxed grin as he raised shrugged. "Sorry, teach', what was that?"

The teacher arched a brow and sent him a hard glance. "I _said, _that you are all to be partnered with another classmate, and write a form of lyrical material comparing your partner, to that of one of the seasons. If you didn't hear, Mr. Frost, you are to be paired with Miss Queen."

Shocked, he turned with wide eyes and found the form of the blonde that he was so intrigued by. She caught his gaze with hers, and he cast a big smile, playfully winking just to cause a reaction. It worked, as she gave a small roll of her eyes and looked out the window, but not before he saw the slightest twitch of her lips.

Leaning back in his chair and turning back to the front with a hopeful sensation pressing in his gut, he wasn't surprised when the rest of class went by fast.

* * *

_Elsa~_

Elsa hated partner projects.

And now, she was positive that even though she had previously deemed it impossible, she hated them more.

Of all the students in English to have been paired with, it had to be the boy who was the most persistent to pry. Why did he push? She couldn't help but wonder.

Either he had a curiosity that of a child, or he was genially interested in getting to know her.

She didn't know which was worse. Curiosity, because then he would continue until it was quenched, or his interest, because as much as it annoyed her...she also felt just the barest of flattery by it.

Inwardly groaning, she slammed her locker shut and turned, only to face the object of her scrambled nerves.

Jack Frost beamed casually, and she noticed that his smile seemed to bend to one side of his face more than the other. "Hey! So, about that project. How bout' we get some slushies or something later to learn a little more about each other?"

Elsa blinked, registering his words before giving a shake of her head. "This project doesn't require outside work with one another."

As she made a move to walk around him, he sidestepped and jarred her way.

"Sure it does! I can't compare you to a season and write about you if I don't know what you're like!"

Becoming annoyed, she narrowed her eyes at him. "So just make it up. Use your imagination. Now if I may..."

When she made to move again, he had already closed the distance. A mischievous light flickered in the gray-blue pools of his eyes as he leaned closer. "Oh come on! Just a little time, that's all. If we don't, then the teacher will be able to tell we lied about it because it won't match up! And you're a straight 'A' student, it won't be good if you don't get a good grade on this, right?"

Elsa was becoming exasperated. Crossing her arms, she leaned on her hip. "Are you black mailing me?"

"Call it what you like..." Jack gave another wink. "But I prefer to say it's practical persuasion."

The blonde let out a short and sharp laugh, shaking her head. "Okay, whatever. Fine."

The silver haired boy flashed a smirk. "Is that a yes?"

"Don't push it."

"Ha! Yes!" She watched in bewilderment as he pumped his fist and gave an enthusiastic bounce of his heels. When he finished this display, he turned back to her and handed her a slip of paper. "Alright, here's the time and place. See you then!"

Elsa gingerly took the paper between her fingers as Jack trotted away, leaving her stunned on the spot.

Glancing down warily at the slip of paper, she tucked it in her pocket and fidgeted with the end of her braid.

_'I can't believe I just agreed to that. Jack Frost is going to be the death of me'_

Walking onwards, she made her way with quick strides to the door. She had to get home and change for work. Bills had to be paid if her and her younger sister Anna were to remain with a house.


	4. Chapter 4: Smooth and Slush

_Am I updating fast, or what? Heh, I'm actually sick and have missed the last two days of school, so yup, here I am. I had a reviewer, I'm sorry I can't remember your name momentarily, remind me what I too had been worrying about, and that is the fact that the whole 'partner project' thing is rather cliché. When writing the last chapter, I had kept that in mind, and I am here to say that the partnership will not last longer than next chapter, and it was merely the thing I needed to coax the two characters outside of school together. Thank you though for pointing that out, cause it means I'm not the only one with that feeling. _

_I still don't own anything, and tell me what you think of this chapter!_

_Thanks guys :) I genuinely appreciate everything. _

* * *

_Smooth and Slush_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Another sigh.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Long fingers drummed against the table as he leaned heavily on his forearms, blue eyes looking towards the door hopefully. Every second that went by was grating at his nerves and dampening his bright spirit. Sitting at Sal's Slushies all alone for half an hour had persuaded him enough that Elsa was not going to show. It was silly for him to anticipate this meeting; he should of known she only agreed to come so he would get off her case. How naïve of him.

Disappointed, Jack ran a hand through his hair and slid farther down his booth. Hearing the door open with a _ding _only bothered him more, for the last several times he had excited himself with her might-be arrival, had only left him ever the more crestfallen.

The clicking of shoes coming towards his booth let him know that an employee was no doubt going to scold him with the 'no eat, no seat' lecture, but to his surprise, a body plopped down across from him, showing a tumble of blonde hair in a wired braid.

"Okay, my shifts over."

Jack gaped at the girl in front of him, wearing skinny jeans, black boots, and a blue tropical staff shirt with the orange logo of Sal's Slushies next to a clipped on name tag.

"I...you...you're here!" Was all he managed. How had he not noticed her behind the counter?

Elsa Queen looked at him with a steady cobalt gaze. "Apparently I am. Now that we've got attendance sorted, what is it you wanted with this meeting again?"

Jack shook his head, still caught off guard by the fact she had been here the whole time. His hopes felt elated at the very sight of her. She had actually come! He felt like he could hop off the walls right then.

Instead, he contained such drastic measurements of glee, and settled for a bright smile. "I didn't know you work here!"

Elsa huffed, combing her fingers through her loose wisps of hair. "Yeah, I was in back drive. And it's not much, but the pay is what I need..." she trailed off, eyes dropping to her lap.

Feeling a silence cut between their conversation, Jack glided over the awkwardness with disarming ease. "Well that's cool. Any way you could get a friend a free smoothie?" He gave a charming smile, playfully raising his eyebrows.

The blonde jolted, her expression contorting to confusion. "Friend?" she said, as though tasting the word as a foreign concept.

Jack laughed. "So what do you say?"

For several moments, he watched her eyes scan him skeptically, narrowed in silent observation. Her calculation lasted for a little longer before she relented with a hint of caution. "Fine."

Smiling, Jack watched as she sashayed behind the counter and began sorting and blending fruits with ice. He became aware of every little detail about her, noting the way she walked and turned with such intact dignity, nothing went misplaced. There was no fumble of her fingers nor doubt in her strides.

He admired these little things about her, and only dropped his gaze when she slid across from him once more, placing two cups down and placing a pink straw in each.

"Ooh, this mango? Thanks." Cheerfully, he grabbed the beverage closest to him and sipped at the straw. Without looking up, he could feel her eyes watching him. He didn't react to those though, as she seemed compelled to watch his every move warily.

Swallowing a cold bit, he let loose another grin and swirled his straw. "One thing I never got about this place is, why is it called Sal's Slushies when they sell smoothies too?"

Elsa frowned, cupping her glass with both hands. "I thought you wanted to talk about the Lyrical assignment n English."

"Well, yeah..." he momentarily struggled for words. Man, she wasn't making this easy. "But nothing harmful about a little small talk, right?"

She didn't answer, instead choosing to remain silent as she sipped with pursed magenta lips.

Jack looked out the window as the pause stretched on. His mind now redirected toward what he had called them here to do, he began to wonder what he _should _do for the assignment. He had to write some form of song or poem that compared Elsa Queen to a season. Which one?

"I think...I..."

Surprised that she had begun the conversation, the silver haired teen turned to see her fingers tapping anxiously on the edge of the booth, yet she pulled on an indifferent expression as she stiffened her stature.

"Since we should get back on topic, for the English assignment, I'm using comparison with either winter or summer to you as a person."

Curious, a smirk began surfacing as he leaned forward. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Why did you choose summer or winter?"

Elsa shot him a testing look. "Does it matter?"

Jack tilted his head. "I'm just curious."

"You always are."

He laughed at this, shoulders lightly shaking as he shrugged. "It's part of my charm."

Elsa raised a brow, a ghost of a smile forming. "What charm?"

At this he had to chuckle. "Ouch. Now that hurt." Smiling, he was pleased to see the usual cold light that lay at the core of her iris, thaw to a neutral brightness. The light banter seemed to ease her somewhat, and he only hoped that it lasted a while longer before the blue flame reignited.

* * *

_Elsa~_

She really didn't know what to think, how to react.

This territory was unknown to her.

Her large blue eyes watched him as he began to animatedly speak, telling a story of a time he had camping with his friends Edmund Bunny, Chris North, Fae Tooth, and Sanders Night. She didn't bother to interrupt his buoyant charisma as he explained something supposedly hilarious in detail, though she had gotten lost near the beginning after losing track of the nick names he called each one.

It was strange to be part of a conversation with this boy who she didn't know, and he acted as though any tension in the air was nonexistent. Did he forget that she had only agreed to this meeting for the English assignment? Even stranger, she was actually listening as he continued to talk about nonsense.

Glancing at the pineapple shaped clock on the wall, she noted that it had been an hour now, and to stay longer would give him the idea that she would agree to do this again, which was in fact, not an option.

She had already strayed from the ordinary, and to become friends with someone meant trust, secrets, and overall time for a relationship. She had none of those for anyone. Her secret needed to be kept quiet, she didn't trust him with such information, and she didn't have time for any type of relationship.

If she had, her home life would be different too. She might actually be close with her sister as she had all those years ago.

She was shook out of her thoughts as Jack finished his tale and sent her another one of those playful grins. How sickeningly sweet.

Like bitter candy.

"I have to get going..." she finally spoke, scooting out of the booth and standing as she adjusted her shirt and brushed back a loose tress of hair.

Jack stood too, "alright, I'll walk you home."

Immediately she shook her head. "No, no I can walk myself."

Turning to go, she felt a hand grab her bare forearm to pull her back, and without thinking spun around and shook it off as she gasped.

Jack jumped back, startled by her reaction and quickly held up both hands. "Whoa, easy there. I was just going to say, what kind of guy would I be if I let you walk home alone when it'll be dark in a few hours?"

Elsa rapidly blinked. "Uh...n-no...I'll be just fine. I...bye."

And without another word, she ran.


	5. Chapter 5: Touch

_You have no idea how much I dislike this chapter. In fact I'm dreading posting it. This is basically a filler chapter, and I know I could get this to flow more smoothly, but if I'm going to update at all, it has to be soon cause I'm about to get really busy. Anyways, I'll have to come back and tweak this a bit once I'm a bit farther along and have more time to move the story along efficiently. I'm sorry :P_

_I don't own RotG or Frozen. Cudos to DreamWorks and Disney eh?_

* * *

_Touch_

As soon as her feet reached the threshold of her room, her door was slammed and she slid down with her knees to chest.

Finally, she let her lungs take in the air they had cried for her entire run. She could feel her muscles strain as they throbbed with a dull ache in need of rest, and she gave it to them.

When the rising of her chest finally settled to a light pant, she pushed her loose hair from her face and looked to her arm.

Nothing.

There was _nothing _there.

It wasn't like anything she had ever felt. That moment his skin touched her, it was cool, like a frosted window pane on winters eve. How could this be so? Whenever her skin touched anothers', it usually left a small red mark for a short while before fading discretely. The heat from their touch was intense compared to her own temperature. To anyone else's comparison, it was like touching a hot plate that was fresh from the microwave.

Physical contact was not something of familiarity to her. Even her parents, before their passing, had kept distance as she tried in vain to contain her powers. Only the slightest of hugs, and soft pecks on her cheeks and forehead had been all she held memory imprinted on her skin.

This dawning realization became a sob caught in her throat.

That simple touch...it had actually felt...nice. Refreshing.

That...that...blue eyed _idiot_! _He _was the reason this pain was flooding past her barriers. Him and his stupid slanted smirk, his annoying persistence, his stupid charm! Ugh!

Yet as her eyes watered and her hand came to slap over her mouth in a force to swallow her own tears, she couldn't help but have a nagging thought of what she would give to feel that simple touch again.

* * *

_Jack~_

Jack didn't know what to think.

Had he said something wrong? Gone beyond her boundaries?

So maybe he had been insistent, but that was his character. Besides, without a little push, no door will open, right?

Another sigh pushed past his lips. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he kicked a passing stone as his eyes remained glued to the sidewalk below. His thoughts drifted to the previous hours, and while crestfallen from the final events that had played out, overlooking that bump, he felt he had made some progress in discovering just what lay beneath the girl that everyone else saw.

She had been quiet most of the hour, yet it was more time than he had ever spent in her mere presence. He had noticed that often, wisps of her flaxen hair would fall in her face, and she would brush them back with her petite hand. Or those moments when she found something amusing, before the smile even surfaced, her hand would already reach to stop it from ever being seen.

It was like she had a rein on every little thing she did, a set of rules that she forced herself to follow.

His own goal was to slowly but surely, persuade her to loosen those reins, let go for a while and break free from whatever it was that seemed to weigh on her so heavily.

Jack's only fear, was that after today, she would retreat farther from him rather than forward.

This very thought sent his stomach tumbling in a fit.

Pushing this aside, he stopped in his steps upon realizing that he stood in front of his own door. He knew his parents wouldn't be home, they never were. This was because his mother had been killed many years ago, and his father wanted nothing to do with him. Every once in awhile, his Aunt would visit him for a stay, but that was once in a blue moon.

Sighing once more, he jiggled his keys into the lock and entered his home, skipping dinner and heading straight to his room.


	6. Chapter 6: Caught

_I don't really know what to say about this chapter, other than more will be explained next chapter, and finally, I have a little more action going on. _

_Thanks everyone, and enjoy!_

_I don't own anything._

* * *

_Caught_

Jack's fears had come alive, and just like he had reluctantly predicted, Elsa had been avoiding him like the plague.

It had been a week since their clash at Sal's Slushies, and with every step he made to go near her, she retreated twice as far and fast. If she caught sight of him in the hall, she maneuvered around a different corridor just to make sure she remained away, and it was both annoying and hurting Jack more than he could comprehend.

Today, though, today it would stop. He couldn't let things continue this way, so as soon as the last bell rang, he grabbed his bag and darted for the school's back door, knowing that she entered and exited from there everyday.

Catching his breath, he leaned on the wall waited, not knowing what her reaction would be, but even if she tried to run, he would pursue. He _had _to fix things, though he didn't know what was ever there to fix, or what had ever been broken. It confused him to no end, as Elsa herself did entirely, but he decided not to dwell so much on the these aspects, and instead, focused on once again befriending the Ice Queen of Arendelle. Whatever it took.

Finally, the door jolted open, and out strode the petite blonde herself, blue bag crossing over her shoulder as she clenched her gloved fists at her sides.

When she made it two paces past him, he let his presence known.

"Hey, Elsa...wait up!"

Immediately, he watched her posture stiffen and feet halt.

He ran to face her and gave a grin. "Hi, you're one tough cookie to catch. What's been up lately?"

Large blue eyes stared at him incredulously, like she couldn't believe his choice of words in that moment. Her brows scrunched funnily on her face, she hugged herself insecurely and dropped her head.

"Hi again...Jack..." Her voice was even, despite her uncomfortable position, as she looked like a coiled spring ready to bounce.

Jack gave a mental sigh of relief. _Good, this is farther than I thought I'd get._

Rubbing his hands together as he fought for words, he flashed a nervous grin and rambled. "So...you sorta ran off last time we met. Did I do something wrong?"

This brought her gaze to his, as she shot him her familiar annoyed look. "Jack, I really don't..."

"Well isn't _this _just the cutest thing? I must say Jack, you sure do chase the pretty ones, don't you?"

Elsa, startled by the sudden presence of another student, stepped back as her eyes darted to the dark figure leaning against the brick wall with a troubled grin on his face. Meanwhile, Jack whipped around to the vibrating voice of his rival, lips pulling into a frown as he narrowed his eyes to the gray skinned student.

"_Pitch._" He spoke the name with contempt, like the very word was distasteful and needed to be thrown from his tongue. "What are _you _doing here?"

Pitch laughed lightly, a kind of laugh that brought chills to the spine. "I just wanted to see this interaction, as well as exploit to this doll-face, just how..._special..._you are."

* * *

_Elsa~_

Elsa felt ready to bolt.

After avoiding Jack for a week, she had finally gotten over that ridiculous want to feel his cool touch once again, but the fact that he had finally caught her today shouldn't have been all that shocking really. After all, he was quite persistent.

But the current situation went from bad, to worse, as another student appeared seemingly out of thin air, and just as his last sentence was spoken, her eyes turned to the size of discs as this character Pitch, vanished into nothing, before reappearing out of her own shadow.

She took another step back, a gasp falling from her gaping mouth.

_What?...No...it's not possible..._

Pitch now stood at her side, smiling a smile that gave her unpleasant goosebumps, a feeling she was not accustomed to due to her circumstance.

"Now Elsa," he purred, placing a claw-like hand on her shoulder, which she violently pushed away. However, he made no show that he was offended by this, and instead, his lizard like eyes gleamed as he stared at Jack. "Let us see what you think of Prince Charming, once you know just _what _he is!"

She glanced between them, not knowing what she stood in the middle of. But something eerie was at work, and it became all the more startling the moment Pitch created an energy form of black sand in the palm of his hand.

_No. Nononononononono..._

Something in her snapped.

As she registered all that was going on around her, she felt control slipping from her grasp. It was all too sudden, all too surprising.

One moment, she was trying to simply avoid a persistent boy. Now she was standing between an old feud that went far back, and said boy suddenly made a crooked staff materialize in his palm as he glared at the Pitch with scorn.

_No. I can't...not now, not here._

But it was too late, though neither of the two quarreling bodies noticed as her books fell to the ground and snow flurries began falling from the summer sky.


	7. Chapter 7: To Aid

_I'm sorry it took so long guys! New semester and everything :P Plus, I had a few things I wanted to work out for the future plot and such. Anyways, hope you like. Some things will become a little clearer in the next couple chaps. As for how long this will be? I'm hoping I'll be able to wrap things up around chapters 11 or 12. That's just an estimate._

_I don't own RotG or Frozen._

_Thanks for the support!_

* * *

_To Aid_

His mind twisted with uncertainty. He didn't want to fight with Elsa watching, as she would then discover a part of him he wished to remain untouched. It was in the past, and it hadn't ever changed who he was, only what he could do and his appearance.

But he had a score to settle with this menace before him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let him get away with it this time.

But as his eyes flickered nervously towards the blonde, his fury momentarily subsided at her expression, as concern and worry flooded his thoughts

She looked terrified, and it hurt him that her eyes were filled with horror. A pang pounded in his chest, as he knew that any chance he had to befriend the petite beauty was long gone. Yet he couldn't dwell on that, no matter how much it pained him. First he needed to make sure she was safe, then he would deal with this everlasting quarrel that had been going on for the past three years with Pitch.

"Elsa..." he spoke sternly, much more confident then he felt. "I need to finish something here. You go."

His eyes didn't leave his rival, but as he heard the rapid steps running away, he was both disappointed and happy that she was not going to be within fire range. If things went wrong, Pitch would no doubt use her to dominate over him, and Jack couldn't let that happen.

Gripping his staff like a vice, he bent his knees in ready and sneered. "Pitch, this is stupid. Even for you."

Pitch only laughed, conjuring an energy ball of black sand in his palms. "Ha, ever heard of holding a grudge?"

Jack let out a feral snarl, a burst of crackling energy beaming from his pointed staff, only to be reflected by a wall of ebony. "It wasn't my fault! If you hadn't broken her heart, my sister would still be alive!"

This only enraged the other male more, as another attack jetted from his inky palms. "I loved her! It was _you _who was too late to save her! Of the two of you, _you _had to be the one that survived! Why couldn't it have been _her_?"

Jack nearly screamed. He felt his control ripping at the seams, and while his fury empowered him to attack even more, the sorrow was weighing him down like bricks, as he felt his limbs shake and fall to his knees.

This gave his rival the advantage he needed, as a wall of midnight crashed into him, and sent him slamming into the school's brick wall with a crack snapping from his shoulder.

He cried out in pain, both emotional and physical, a sharp sting slicing through him as he sat against the wall, dazed and furious, but unable to counter any sort of response from when his staff clattered to a distance. His eyes were still shut tight, predicting another hit to come and even feeling his grief swallow him to such numb, he was sure he wouldn't feel a thing.

But something cold suddenly touched his cheek.

Lids still shut, he felt nips of a cool moisture flutter across his skin, a chill in the suddenly woken breeze and a shift of ozone.

When his blue eyes finally peeled open, he jolted in awareness and shock. For it was snowing, snowflakes raining down over the summer sky.

His vision was beginning to fade, no doubt from the blow to his head from hitting the wall with force, but he turned his neck with a wince, and was even more confused as he noticed Pitch pinned against the wall not ten feet away...by icicles?

They were pronged all around him, trapping the gray skinned student to the wall as his lizard-like eyes were wide with fear and surprise.

Who...what...?

No answer came as his scenery faded to black, like a curtain call to sleep, his body slumped without consent.

* * *

_Elsa~_

She had run.

Yes, Elsa had run.

Away from the quarrel, away from exposure.

Already she felt the flakes of winter fall onto her cheeks and become captured in her lashes, her feet carrying with the chilled wind that answered her unwilled call. She didn't understand who that other boy was, nor what had happened between them to allow so much hate to spill, but that black sand that he had accumulated from the very will of his palms was unnatural, as wall the staff that had appeared in the hands of Jack.

Elsa had been positive this boy couldn't possibly confuse her anymore. She appeared to be wrong, as she was now flabbergasted by such sights.

Already, the fight was far behind her, several slabs of cement away from the sidewalk, yet something was eating her insides like acid. A sense of danger, alertness, almost like instinct pulled her feet skidding to a stop; despite her own, she took a peek over her shoulder.

In a way, she wish she hadn't, for Jack was abruptly slammed against the wall, and she felt a gasp escape her as all other noises faded from her. While the wind was whipping at hair, and heart pounding so rapidly in her chest she feared a rib would crack, she found all she could hear were Jack's yelps of pain, and her eyes took notice to the way his body had nearly whiplashed from such an impact. What was even worse, he was still part way conscious to feel the pain.

Before she could ponder the consequences, her feet were already speeding back, as she moved her hand out to aim at Pitch, a fleeting thought filtered through her brain.

_I can't just leave him to get beaten to a pulp. He's my friend._

She didn't even register her admittance of friendship as a bolt of ice shot from her fingertips.


	8. Chapter 8: Awake, not Aware

_Heh, hey guys! I'm still alive :P I'm so sorry after such a long wait that this is so short, but next chapter will be longer, and pretty packed with what exactly transpired during the fight. I hope you like despite the lack of length. _

_I don't own the characters, except I did make up Nurse Kelly. _

* * *

_Awake, not Aware._

His thoughts were lost, memories blurred and choppy, like a screen of static. When his lids finally prodded themselves open, a ceiling of white sent a bright glare to pierce his sensitive blue iris'.

A voice startled him awake, eyes forced to face the light as his entire body twitched.

"Oh good! You're waking up! It isn't good to fall asleep after a concussion. You're lucky you didn't slip into a coma, Mr. Frost."

Jack's brows furrowed. He knew that voice, it sounded elderly, like an old toad croaking after a life of cigarette's. Trying to pin two and two together, he squinted his eyes in concentration. "Nurse...Kelly?"

Just as he thought, the familiar wrinkled face appeared into his peripheral vision, warm beady eyes peering at him tenderly with a turtle-like smile on her chapped lips.

"Hello dear! How're ya feelin'?"

Jack shifted in his seat, causing several shots of pain to spring up his spine. "Feelin' a little like I got hit by a bus."

Nurse Kelly let out a dry chuckle, popping a thermometer beneath his tongue as she shook her head. "Well that's no surprise. You, honey, have a dislocated shoulder, several bruises, and a concussion. You sure are a lucky thing."

The white haired boy frowned, his head spinning in confusion, not only by the drumming on his temple, but also the contradicting placement of her words. How was he lucky in _this _condition?

Before he could verbalize this, she already continued, pulling the tool from his lips and searching the readings with a scrunched face.

"That lil' blonde beauty was there the entire time! I daresay, you gave her quite a fright, but you better thank yer' stars that she was around, cause when the principal asked what had happened, she stayed to tell em' that it wasn't yer' fault, and in fact, the other guy was the one that started the fight. Otherwise you prob'ly been kicked out of this school, darlin'."

Jack sat up suddenly, but immediately fell back with a puff to the pillows as his vision swam and nausea sunk in his stomach.

_A blonde? Was that...she..._

With desperate eyes, he looked to the Nurse. "What else happened?"

The elder lady chuckled, placing her hands on her hips with a pleasant smile creasing her already present wrinkles. "Well, despite bein' the victim, you must've givin' the other kid a run for his money, boy. He was beatin' to a pulp, eyes wide with fear like ee' saw a ghost. Worse off than yer'self, I'd say. After the blonde dragged ya in here as best she could, she stayed 'ere by yer' side till I told her ya might be wakin' soon, and it was just ten minutes 'go she left like a buzzin' squirrel."

Flabbergasted, Jack felt his taut shoulders drop at the news. So, Pitch had been worse than him? How was that? The last thing he could remember was dancing between light and dark, on the brink of black overtaking his vision after being hit by a wall of ink colored energy.

But Elsa had run away before the fight...hadn't she? Did she come back? Maybe it wasn't even her?

"Nurse Kelly? What did the girl who brought me here look like?"

"Hm..." She pursed her lips and tapped her chin, flopping onto her wheeled chair as she clicked her pen. "She was a pretty young las', with the largest blue eyes I' ever seen, sorta quiet with an edge, I'd say."

_That's Elsa. Definitely Elsa._

Without another thought, Jack whipped his legs over the side of the cot and attempted to stand, before wavering as the world spun.

"Whoop! No ya don't!" Nurse Kelly gave him a push back down and shook her bony finger. "You stay here till yer' mom picks ya up. I called, she said she'd be here in a few. Now relax, and drink this water."

Handed a plastic cup of water, Jack felt aggravation creep into his veins. He needed to find Elsa and find out what had happened! Had she seen everything take place?

A grunt grumbled in his throat in irritation of his inability to move.

He didn't know what he felt in that moment. Nervous that she had seen him and Pitch using their mutations, or thrilled that she stayed and _cared._

Glaring into his lap, angry with his weak body, Jack sat and stooped in his stress and questions. His mind pried at the memories as to just what had happened before he was lost in the darkness. He remembered the pain, the pressure on his shoulder and head. There had been a faint sound of footsteps that he had paid no mind to at the moment, as he was battling himself to stay awake. But what had Pitch done? Most likely, he would have continued to beat him to a pulp till he barely breathed, so what had stopped him from doing so?

Jack's eyes shot to the size of discs.

A glimmer of ice flashed in his mind as though a memory coming to life.


	9. Chapter 9: Winter in Me

**Eh, hey guys...so half of you probably want to shoot me for taking so long, but I'm back now! And I already know exactly the plot twist for the next chapter! I am sooo sorry it took so long to update, its just my life sorta spiraled outta control from me for a bit, and I'm just finding the reins again. I haven't had much time to myself as school become a more vigorous presence in my life...and...yeah... I'm gonna shut up now. **

**Anyways! I got back on here and nearly fell out of my chair. One hundred reviews?! You have got to be kidding me! Thank you guys sooo much! Like seriously, after posting my first chapter, I was thinking, _meh, maybe I'll continue this. I dunno, its kinda lame. _But the responses were a pleasant surprise, so thank you all soo much! As well as those following and favorit...ing. I appreciate you just the same.**

**So, this is a bit longer than the last, so I hope it sorta makes up for my absence for such a long time (hits myself on the forehead.)**

**I do not own RoTG or Frozen characters. Song belongs to Skylar Grey: Winter in Me. (Its soo beautiful! Listen to it, please!)**

* * *

_Winter in Me_

It was a mere two days since the unexpected clash with Pitch, and the mystery of just what had transpired after darkness had taken his vision. Jack sat in his class, vaguely aware of the silence that pounded in his ears as all other students scribbled away on their task, while he sat in a trance of thought.

His eyes cast to the right, where across the room in the light of the window, an empty desk stood without it's person. The absence of Elsa only made her the more obvious in his mind, as he had yet to fully see her since the entire dilemma.

He had so many questions to ask, but most importantly, he just wanted to see her again; try and restore what precious threads of any friendship they had left, to grasp at strings. It was eating away at his mind, and his obsession only continued to grow with each aching hour. Everything around him faded in comparison to the wonders that screamed inside.

In fact, he was almost quite close to giving up hope. In those moments, he felt it was all quite silly of him to continue the chase. And for what? It wasn't like he needed another friend, he had plenty. Romantically, he could have almost any girl in the school, if he could say so himself. It was no hidden truth that he was popular with the ladies, and he made no effort to show that he hated the attention either. What could he say? It boosted his esteem.

But the image of her large moon-like eyes continued to fester in the corners of his brain.

Jack huffed another sigh, shifting his face to the heel of his palm, and his attention only diverted from his train of thoughts as a student walked to the front of the class, paper in hand.

He furrowed his brow. _Huh, what's going on?_

Mrs. Gale, the English teacher, gave an encouraging smile to the timid student from her desk. "Alright class. So what you will do is tell us who your partner is, why you chose the season you did, then perform your lyrical creation. Ariel here will start us off."

Understanding dawned to Jack as he leaned back into his seat. _Oh, I forgot. We're reading our English papers to the class today. _He frowned as he turned to once again, take notice of the empty desk. _Of course, she won't even before here to hear mine. I'll have to ask the teach if I can wait. _Diverting his attention back to Ariel, he peered forward in anticipation with the rest of the class.

The red head gave a sheepish grin of her red lips, shy before the gazes of the entire class. Clearing her throat, her eyes stayed trained to her paper as she spoke with surprising and impressive vigor.

"My partner for this project was Ella, and I chose the season Summer because of her bright personality, and the warmth that she spreads."

All  
close friends of Cinderella smiled, knowing her to be a sweet girl, as Ariel took a breath and began her poem.

_Beams flow like tresses gold,_

_A smile, a stream, the perfect mold._

_The skies, her eyes, a sapphire's gleam,_

_A glisten, a glint, smooth and sheen. _

_Like pale clouds, pure and fair._

_The smell of roses, the taste of air._

_Beneath the dirt, cinder and soot,_

_the flowers spring, and take root. _

Jack joined the clapping of the students. Ariel had always seemed to have a knack for putting together poems.

Soon after, another went, showing a one-man skit of the season Autumn for their partner. Another, quite contrastive way a peer performed was through a rap, while others did theirs in the generic poem way, it wasn't until the sixth student was to be called off did Jack completely gain interest though.

"Alright, next up, let's have..."

The classroom door opened with a click and slowly, a petite figure entered, in her hand a long rectangular cased with an odd object gripped in her other palm.

Jack nearly jumped from his seat, from surprise and joy at the sight of the Elsa, and watched as she shut the door behind her with her foot and nodded to the teacher apologetically. "I'm sorry Mrs. Gale. I had to go to the music room to get props for my English paper."

Mrs. Gale seemed momentarily shocked before she gave a reassuring smile. "Not at all Elsa, in fact, since you are now prepared, why don't you go next?"

Elsa visibly stiffened, blowing a loose white-blonde strand from her face. "Uh, sure. I guess." Giving a strained smile, she set up her stuff, refusing to meet any eyes of the class that all watched her curiously.

Jack himself was staring at her intensely, he knew. He was so bewildered by her appearance, and already began wracking his brain for a safe way to approach her and not have to play cat and mouse once again. But his mind ground to a halt and once again, shock overrode all other senses.

Elsa had placed her case down, and surprising everyone in the room, proceeded to pull out an electric keyboard, setting up a stand that stood in an 'X' position and placing the long keys on top. Reaching a long black cord over, with an extension, she plugged the instrument in and placed a chair before it to stake her position.

Momentarily, she glanced but, only to immediately divert her gaze from all the attention and take her place before the keys.

All watched with bated breath as she inhaled and exhaled slowly, raising her eyes to meet those of the class and forcing a look of calm to plaster her features.

"My partner for this project was Jack Frost; and upon learning more about him, I chose the season of winter."

Jack leaned forward excitedly. This project, despite the work, would actually benefit him in a way. It would help him gain a perspective as to just what exactly she thought of him. He opinion mattered, and in still not being able to read passed her well-put defenses, this would give him a glimpse of her own angles.

Her smooth voice filled the room once again, catching in his ears to ponder. "I chose Winter, because I believe that Jack shows acceptance in himself, and others." Blue eyes moved to him for the briefest of moments, and he felt warmth swell throughout him at her words and the distant contact of her stare on him. "He looks beyond the exterior of those around him, and always finds the beauty of it," her gaze dropped here, hands clasped in her lap as her magenta lips quivered as she fought a smirk. "No matter how cold they may be."

Jack didn't feel the wide grin on his face till he felt literal pain with the stretch of every muscle in his jaw.

Visibly swallowing, Elsa turned her face up and met each stare. "So, for my project, I wrote this song."

For beat, all that could be heard was the tick of the clock, thundering through the silence as her dainty fingers placed themselves in position on the keys.

And then the music began.

Jack watched, and listened, in awe as her hands glided over the white keys with precision, the music flowing through is ears in a sense of a sad peace. Major and minor keys flooded into one melody, and the tune only brightened as her voice floated into the ear with a somewhat eerie beauty.

_When the Autumn colors pass,_

_through the seasons hourglass,_

_once again, there is winter in me-_

_When Novembers grass is browned,_

_the the frost upon the ground._

_It is then, you'll find the winter in me-_

Slowly, her eyes closed as she let her own music wash over her in ethereal peace.

_But underneath, the fallen snow,_

_lies a harvest yet to come-_

_For just as Spring is guaranteed,_

_life is etched into the seed._

_Time to welcome,_

_the winter,_

_in me-_

As her voice flitted to an end, her gentle keys still rang for a few measures before humming to a finish.

Elsa opened her eyes again, and the emotion that had surfaced as she sang immediately covered to nonexistent.

Several mouths were gaped, others just staring, for something new was learned of the Ice Queen of Arendelle High that day.

She had a breathtaking voice.

Before anyone could voice a comment, not even Mrs. Gale had freed herself of the spell she had placed over the classroom. Elsa gave a glance to the teacher and spoke in a rushed tone.

"I'll be back later to pick up my stuff."

And with that, she bolted from the room


	10. Chapter 10: Collisions

**I don't even know what to say about this chapter. Ugh...I hope you like it? This week has sucked. Like...a leech. Wow, what a lame simile. Anyways, Here you guys go.**

**I do not own the characters of RotG or Frozen.**

~_Anastasia_

* * *

_Collisions_

Teeth pulling at her lip, she could hardly fight the grin that tugged at her lips. Elsa's hands flew to the sides of her face as she finally paused in her strides and pressed her back to the lockers, taking her first breath since the moment she bolted.

_Gosh...did I really just do that? _

She felt laughter bubble up inside her.

_I did! I really did!_

It was so unnatural, so weird to feel a strange sense of giddiness to spread throughout her entire body and send her into a pit of tingling sensations to her bones.

Her performance, though brief, felt spontaneous. It was so unlike her. As she sang, her emotions had pooled at her feet for everyone to see, it was free, and so _alive._

But by far, that blinding white smile from just a couple seats back to the right, those eyes that seemed to memorize her every inch in gleaming appreciation; It had made all the difference.

Elsa remembered in her youth when she had been in those ice dancing competitions, how her parents and younger sister would watch her with such support, and love, as their daughter/sister expressed herself through the motions across ice. When she won her first blue ribbon, the pride in Anna's bright turquoise eyes had made every bruise and bump worth it, just to see that look of awe in her dear sister's expression.

Now, with her parents beneath grave markers, and her dear sister still in New York with their Aunt to keep her safe from herself, Elsa felt that those memories were just a distant dream.

Just that look from Jack, where there had been such _care _in his gaze, brought all these things forward to the surface of her mind, and she hadn't felt so light in _years._

Another short gasping laugh escaped her, heaving her chest as she shut her eyes and shook her head, taking the moment to soak in the glimmers of hope that thread through her. Her head was in the clouds, defying gravity to its fullest.

But her moment of peace broke all too soon when a dark chuckle rang sharply in her ears.

Wide blue eyes snapping open, she turned, suddenly very aware of the gray-skinned figure that stood a ways away.

"My, look who we have here, if it isn't Jack's little girlfriend."

Elsa recognized the anger that lay beneath the mocking words he played. She let the side comment slide, still too frozen to respond.

Pitch smirked. "I believe our last encounter ended less than friendly, hm? But it was informational enough, I learned lots from it." He took one look at her wary expression, and his smug grin turned into a full out snarl. "Oh yes, everything makes sense now. The secrets of the ever solitary Ice Queen, oh the irony!"

Finding her words, she forced them passed the lump in her throat and frowned. No, she was in far too good of a mood, with far too pleasant memories she had long since buried to let this creep get to her. "You know _nothing _about me."

Pitch rose his eyebrows. "Oh? What of these powers you harbor? I bet you are quite afraid of someone exposing them, aren't you?"

Hardening her features, Elsa stuck out her jaw. "I have my reasons, but I'm not the only one with secrets. What happened between you and Jack? Both of you showed some peculiar abilities yourself." She remembered the strange scene all too well, and was now finding herself itching for answers. Could it be...did she dare to wish...?

A quiet cluck of his tongue let her know he was not happy with the turn of the interrogation. "Now, that is a good question, isn't it? Unfortunately, it can not be answered at this moment. I must take my leave."

As she opened her mouth to protest, the ringing sound of the bell caused her to jolt and look back to the clock, seeing that indeed, class was over. When she turned back for a final say, she found the hall already flooded with bodies, and Pitch nowhere to be seen.

_...What just happened?_

However, the day proved to keep its busy speed, for she couldn't even ponder the strange encounter before loud and frantic footsteps turned around the corner and just as she turned, a body slammed harshly into hers, knocking her and the other tall figure to the ground.

Eyes closed in a wince from the hard and reeling contact of the floor, Elsa could only pray that her powers hadn't been set off from such sudden impact.

"Elsa! I was hoping I would catch you!"

Peeling her lids open one at a time, she found herself face to face, quite literally, with the one and only Jack Frost. Their position was embarrassingly suggestive, her back pressed to the floor with him laying over her with the use of his forearms. A cold crept to her cheeks that no doubt made her skin flush to an even paler pallid.

"Uh..." she stuttered. "That's great...but could you get off me?"

Jack's blue eyes widened, and he quickly scrambled to his feet to let her sit up, holding his hand out as his left scratched at his neck sheepishly. "Oh...heh, sorry about that."

Elsa sat up, noting his hand still wait to aid her to stand, but hesitated to place her own in his palm. Skin on skin contact...would she hurt him? She hadn't yet. His skin didn't burn, it didn't seem to be affected by her cold touch either.

Leisurely, she placed her small hand in his own, earning a wide smile from him as he hoisted her from the hallway floor, students still pillaging around them without a notice.

As he pulled his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat into his fist, Elsa was once again reminded that his touch seemed to leave her at an absence. A horribly familiar craving came over her once again. A hug, a brush; every lingering of skin against hers, she was so attuned to. It was uncommon for her to be at ease around others, in fear that the moment they felt her skin, she'd harm them.

So what was so different about Jack?

That...she was going to find out.

He stood before her now, his mouth opening and closing as he searched for words.

"Th-there is so much I want to ask you! I mean...that song...I can't believe you've been holding out on me!" With an enthusiastic gesture of his hands, his grin was sure to soon split his face. "Your voice! It's amazing Elsa!"

Elsa dropped her gaze, finding herself unusually meek, before stubbornly meeting his eyes with a tight lipped smile. "Thank you..."

"And I mean, the fact that you wrote the lyrics, and the meaning behind it...I mean...wow." He let out a feeble shrug, seemingly out of words. "But still, I really have been wanting to talk to you. Would...would you mind meeting me again after school? Please, even if for just half an hour."

The blonde sighed. She couldn't keep up this game of cat and mouse forever. Either way she responded, she would have to end it.

But with the choices now spilled before her feet, she hesitated. Two weeks ago, a flat out no, and a curt cut off would have been her response. Only now, she wasn't sure. Isolation had seemed the antidote to her curse. But maybe, maybe if she let herself simply enjoy some time with a friend, she would sooner learn to control the ice and snow in her veins. If even for little while...

Taking a breath, she met his hopeful blue eyes and let out a smile, a real smile that felt foreign to her lips.

"Sure...I'd like that."


	11. Chapter 11: Musings

_Hey guys... sorry...again...about the wait. I've been going back and forth between different categories lately. Some Percy Jackson, some Legend of Zelda...ya know how it goes. But don't worry, I am still fully writing Jack/Elsa stories. Also, I had a bit of self conflict on what to do for this chapter, but I figured this would fill up a lot of plot holes and answer a lot of questions that people have been asking. I don't own anything. Enjoy!_

~_Anastasia_

* * *

Musings

He felt light. Above the clouds. Apart of the air.

Man did he feel _good._

Jack walked down the halls with a permanent, no doubt dopey grin on his face. The muscles in his jaw just didn't want to let that smile drop, and if he were honest with himself, he didn't mind it one bit.

It was only just last hour that Elsa had sung her song, amazingly, he might add, and agreed to meet with him later. She had smiled, so real and genuine to him, that he thought he just might burst with victory. Instead, he settled for a cheerful fist pump in the air.

With a bounce in his steps, a twinkle in his eyes, and his boyish expression plastered, Jack moved with the crowds towards the lunch room. He couldn't wait to tell his friends, and of course, his mind was also drifting with ideas for where to take Elsa for when they hang out.

Before he knew it, he was already sitting at his group's regular table, tapping a beat and nodding his head to his imaginary tune.

"Wow, you seem to be in a good mood."

Jack looked up to see Rapunzel standing near her usual seat across from him, a bright smile on her face, a white blouse, khaki shorts and sandals filling out her summer look. The outfit matched wondrously with her golden hair that fell down in shimmering waves to her hips.

His smile never fell. "Hey Zel! And I _am _in a good mood! You would never believe how awesome English was today."

Giggling softly, the blonde sat across from him and leaned her chin into her palm. "You? Loving class? Wait, lemme guess...the teacher fed you pancakes again?"

Jack shook his head enthusiastically, paying little mind as the rest of his friend filled out the empty spots of the table. "No, even better!"

Eugene, who sat to his right, clapped him on the shoulder as he sat down. "Jack, what on earth could be better then getting pancakes for free during class?"

"No, listen...so you know that English project I told you about?"

Hiccup let out a sharp laugh, joining the conversation as well. It seemed the whole table was paying sole attention to whatever had Jack so enthused. "You mean that project you were partnered with the Ice Queen? Dude, you never shut up about it. Or her...for that matter. In fact, we haven't chilled outside of school together for awhile now. What's got you so busy?"

Jack opened his mouth to explain in rapid concession, before his expression finally dropped. Huh...he hadn't realized that. How long _had _it been since he went out with the gang, or just had a guys night? He had just been distracted with trying to get closer to Elsa...

Scratching the back of his head, he gave a sheepish grin and shrug. "Sorry guys, I didn't realize that. It's just I've been caught up with trying to get passed that barrier of Elsa's. She's a really nice person once you get to know her."

Eugene frowned. "Elsa? Who's...oh! The Ice Queen!"

"Don't call her that!"

It was only until the entire turned to him in surprise that he realized how harshly he had just snapped.

Furrowing his brow, he looked to his lap and folded his hands. "Sorry...its just..."

Merida placed her hands on her hips from where she sat. "Ya need to chill a bit ther' Jack. Nobody meant ta offend yer' pretty new best f'rnd. We just trying ta fig'er out whats gotten in ta ya lately."

Jack's eye brows rose to the edge of his silver bangs. "What do you mean what's gotten into me? I'm perfectly fine."

Rapunzel spoke, her voice quiet. "Well Jack...you've been kind of acting weird lately. You don't seem to talk to us as much anymore, plus you've missed the last three of our hang-outs..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

"And the mysterious fight with Pitch..." Astrid spoke distractedly.

"Also, with the issues with your mom and dad at home..."

Jack growled. "She's _not _my mom."

Rapunzel winced from his cold words. She had forgotten how touchy that subject was...

"Hey!" Eugene frowned, his usual teasing face suddenly tense and serious. "Don't go barking at Zel because of _your_ problems buddy. She was just pointing out yet another thing you've been distant about since you've started our quest to crack the Ice Qu...er..._Elsa..._I mean."

Jack sighed. "Your right...I'm sorry Punz."

The blonde sent him a small strained smile. "It's okay Jack. How bout we all just hang out after school today? Does that sound good?"

A chorus of murmured agreements and nods went around the table, but as large, green and expectant eyes landed on him, Jack couldn't help but grimace.

"Uh...sorry guys. I have plans with Elsa already."

Rapunzel's expression of excitement dropped. "Oh." She cleared her throat. "Well that's alright."

A round of sympathetic glances were sent her way. What was that about?

The rest of lunch period seemed to pass in a sheet of silence, as Jack busied himself with preparations for the rest of the day. Where would a girl like Elsa like to go? Something like the movies? Nah, too general. What about bowling? Mm...maybe.

When the bell finally rang, he remained distant in his thoughts, vaguely aware of the conversation around him as they all stood to dump their trays and leave.

Hiccup's voice seemed far off. "There he is...daydreaming again."

_Hm...what about a formal dinner? Eh, doubt it. That'd be boring._

Eugene let out a short laugh. "Hah, give em' a break Hic. He's in love, he's allowed to daydream. Aren't you, Jack?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you guys later."

Walking off, he continued to wrack his brain for ideas.

_Well lets see..._

Suddenly his blue eyes blinked.

_Wait...In love?!_

* * *

Elsa sighed contentedly as she headed for the library. She wasn't hungry. Not after having a taste of what felt like a small victory on her part. Not only did she stand up to Pitch's blackmailing, but she had finally allowed herself a free pass to socialize with...with a friend.

_A friend. Huh...what a strange notion. I.._._actually have a friend._

A warmth bubbled inside her, and was only slightly perturbed when she had to slip her gloves on to search through the books, so as not to freeze them with her grasp.

But for once, she didn't care that she was...different. Because someone had cared enough to look past her faults, to actually _try._

While a part of her still doubted Jack's loyalty, for he still did not know the deepest parts of her, she was content to at least enjoy herself in that moment. For one, he wasn't bothered by her cold touch.

That, she presumed, had something to do with the sight she had seen with his fight against Pitch.

Pausing her search through the fiction aisle, she narrowed her large eyes in thought. There was still that to uncover, though she was willing to take time to discover just what exactly had transpired that day. Had she hit her head and seen something leap from a fairy tale?

Shaking these thoughts free, she continued onwards and crouched low to a new letter.

Whatever the case, she was still going to spend time with Jack that day, and needed to be prepared. She would wear her gloves, of course, although something strange she had begun to notice was that the more time spent with Jack, the easier her powers were to control in his presence.

As she plucked her book choice from the shelf and settled in a nearby chair, Elsa couldn't help but wonder if this was due to the strange warmth that fluttered in her core when he was near.


End file.
